


亮玄 - 还想再活五百年.avi

by youlin77



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlin77/pseuds/youlin77
Relationships: 亮玄, 水鱼, 诸葛亮/刘备
Kudos: 1





	亮玄 - 还想再活五百年.avi

安静的客厅冷不丁响起肉体撞击声和男人的呻吟。  
在厨房沏茶的诸葛亮和刘备也听到了，并同时想起，前天晚上，他们看视频看到一半就按暂停，转移场地身体力行，而之后再没开过黑屏的电视。  
疏忽了。  
两人对视一眼。刘备当机立断，走向客厅。  
刚才可是他对姜维说“你去看电视吧”！！  
色欲横流的空间里，可怜的孩子已经灵魂出窍了。  
“抱歉。”  
姜维啪地关掉电视，“没、没什么。”  
“突然看到这么个东西吓一跳吧？”刘备在他对面的沙发坐下。  
虽然在他眼里是孩子，但姜维怎么说也二十多了，被钙片突袭没什么大不了，如他所说无非吓一跳。  
姜维稍微点点头。  
刘备正色道：“不过你要相信我，这绝不是故意给你设的陷阱。”  
姜维噗嗤笑了下，“我相信。”  
只要刘备没表现出尴尬，姜维自然也能顺水推舟，做一个仿佛无事发生的成年人。  
这时诸葛亮也过来了，他将茶盘放到茶几上，又拿起其中一只茶盏，弯腰放进姜维手里，怀着歉意微笑道：“伯约见笑了。”  
“没有没有，哪里哪里……”姜维满面通红地语无伦次，就差把头泡茶水里。  
为了缓解姜维的尴尬，诸葛亮挑起话头，与他谈工作上的事情。  
总之，无伤大雅的意外事件就这么结束了。想必诸葛亮是这么认为的，因为他不知道他来客厅前，姜维并没有惊惶失措，更谈不上羞赧。  
——啊。  
刘备当然恍然大悟。  
姜维脸红不是因为看到了男人被操，而是因为看到了孔明，进而想到那是孔明看的视频，说不定还想象了孔明做爱时的表情……刘备低头，呷一口清茶。  
话题渐远，姜维脸上的颜色也渐薄，只不过一时半会是直视不了诸葛亮了。  
“对了，前阵子去四川带回来的礼物还没给你，我去拿一下。”刘备说着起身。  
“诶。”姜维愣一秒，脸又熟了。  
此时让他和诸葛亮独处，完全是酷刑。  
刘备在书房摆摆这个，瞅瞅那个。  
伯约是好孩子，他和孔明都很喜欢伯约。  
伯约年轻极了，对孔明的仰慕不加掩饰，所以他和孔明一直以为那感情单纯明快。  
伯约漂亮，也知道自己漂亮，但在孔明面前会忘记自己。  
因为他年轻极了。  
刘备想，如果没有特殊的，千载难逢的机会，他是不会表白的。  
因为他是好孩子。  
但年轻代表着未知，年轻会诱发一切你想得到的、想不到的可能性。  
刘备在木柜前驻足。  
就别告诉孔明了。  
等孔明自己发现，或伯约忍无可忍，结局都是一样，无需由他来戳破。  
因为他和孔明都很喜欢伯约。  
姜维抱着一袋子熊猫周边走了。  
刘备瘫在沙发上，长长地叹息：“两年不看片，一看就被抓正着。”  
诸葛亮苦笑道：“说到底是我的失误，就当教训了。”  
“按遥控器的是你没错，不过先动手的是我，我也应该吸取教训。”  
诸葛亮走到沙发扶手旁，笑着问：“以后不对我动手动脚了？”  
“至少不先动。”  
“真的？”  
“假的。”刘备抬脚踩他裤裆。  
诸葛亮握住他脚踝，“看电视吗？”  
刘备领会了他的意思，不过，“你一点也不像在反省。”  
诸葛亮捡起遥控器，“这次我会彻底关掉。”  
他再次问：“看吗？”  
以往刘备问这句话的时候，诸葛亮从未拒绝过。  
因为这就相当于问：做吗？  
刘备抓抓头发，坐起来，“接着看吧。”  
这片子的性趣普通，只是清秀的青年被邻居操而已。刘备依稀记得上次好像是玩束缚的，那要是被姜维看到……  
他心底忽然升起一个淡漠的疑问：在旁人看来，他和孔明谁更像受虐狂？他自答：也许是孔明。  
屏幕上干柴烈火。  
邻居不喜欢这名青年。前天看的剧情部分很短，但交代得很清楚。  
激烈的抽插间，青年陶醉得近乎失了神。  
刘备却分明在邻居的眼里看到难解的情愫。  
剧情安排？演员无意的流露？“喜欢”本就是一种飘忽的感情。  
无论如何，压在青年身上的男人，此刻在刘备眼中，与孔明的身影重叠。  
清秀的青年则变成了漂亮的伯约。  
——……  
一阵阵的迷茫和晕眩。  
他从来都不是缺乏自信的人，并且在此之上，他信孔明比信自己还要更多、更深。  
他选择放任他们顺其自然，只因为他相信孔明。  
孔明是他一生最信赖的人。  
他不该有分毫疑虑。  
迷茫过后，是如坠深渊的失落感。  
这难道不是因为他的心也老了吗？  
一只干燥的手掌抚上他的脸颊，耳畔响起沉静的声音，“怎么了？”  
刘备这才发现电视已被孔明关掉了。  
“没事，分了下神。”  
诸葛亮追问：“想到什么了？”  
想到一件蠢爆炸的事情。刘备抬头，闪烁着跃跃欲试的目光，“原先不是还看过SM的吗？我忽然觉得也不是不可以尝试。”  
诸葛亮却皱眉，沉声道：“不说实话，我只会往最坏的方向猜。你知道的。”  
这是威胁。刘备心情复杂地想起孔明以前的恐怖小故事。  
“SM这么劲爆的话题都糊弄不过去吗？”刘备捏捏他的脸。  
“你刚才不像在想那些。”诸葛亮的嘴角垮下来。  
看样子不说不行了。  
刘备将下巴搁在他肩膀上，轻声说：“我刚才把你代入了那个邻居，所以就像看你和别人做爱似的。”紧接着，不给他生气的时间，继续慢慢地说：“我傻了，糊涂了，嫌我了吗？”  
“怎么可能。”诸葛亮的声音透着困惑。  
“那这件事到此为止好不好？”刘备无法为他的困惑做解。  
“……好。”  
刘备亲他的耳朵，“还是去床上做吧？”  
在床上做，做完就会想睡觉。于是先去洗漱。  
诸葛亮飞速洗洗刷刷，走出卫生间。  
刘备虽然猜到他是要鼓捣什么，来到卧室时还是吃了一惊。  
“这样录下来就不能看错了。”诸葛亮仿佛永远表情正经，说的话也总是合乎道理。  
但刘备发现把三脚架和摄像机摆在卧室这个行为本身就足够色情。  
早晨，一日之始。散步，读书，打太极拳，冥想，听音乐，清新的晨间活动举不胜举。  
刘备和诸葛亮正准备看他们做爱的录像。  
“孔明，你变了。”刘备正色道。  
诸葛亮亲他一口。  
录像开始播放。  
“内存够吗？昨天时间那么长。”  
“我挑了一张256G的。”  
“哦。”所以时间长是有预谋的。  
屏幕上的他们上了床，诸葛亮将刘备挪到正对镜头的位置。这个动作让刘备有了被拍摄的实感，因此他说：像被一双眼睛看着。诸葛亮说：这个录像除了你，只有我可以看。  
屏幕前的刘备笑场了。  
诸葛亮无奈地看他一眼，“说法确实有些……做作，但当时没觉得好笑吧？”  
刘备笑着拍他肩膀，“没有，很帅很帅。”  
诸葛亮并没有被哄高兴。  
所幸他们做爱时都不多话，不然真就跟看相声一样的效果。  
屏幕上的他们在做前戏，诸葛亮双手抚摸刘备的大腿，俯身吃他的乳头。  
刘备第一次客观地看自己被搞出快感的过程，脸终于有点热起来了。眼睛不由瞟向诸葛亮。  
诸葛亮也在看他，“起床时我看还有点红肿，上点药？”  
“不用，没什么感觉了。”刘备话音刚落，音响就传出一声他很有感觉的呻吟。  
刘备眨眨眼，“快进吧，争取你上班前看完。”  
诸葛亮同意。  
然后停在了刘备帮他戴套那里。  
“面对镜头确实会激发人的表演欲。”刘备感慨道。  
“原来不是发自真心地帮我吗？”诸葛亮貌似受到打击。  
“戴套还有真不真心？”  
“你说真心就是真心。”  
“好，下次——啊，看，进去了！”刘备的语气就像说进球。  
诸葛亮目不转睛地看了一会儿，忽然说：“应该再买几台摄像机拍局部特写。”  
刘备无奈道：“不要连这种事也追求完成度。况且拍得好不如做得好。”  
诸葛亮来了精神，“有新的技术指导意见了吗？”  
“你已经青出于蓝了。”能想到把摄像机搬出来就不一般。  
诸葛亮将录像暂停，转头盯着他，问：“比那个邻居做得好？”  
刘备实在没想到他会来这么一问，“你不会是吃演员的醋吧？”  
诸葛亮平静地说：“不是。我只是想不明白你为什么会看错。”  
刘备却忽地乐开了花，“其实我也不理解我昨天晚上是怎么想的。”这是实话。现在他只想和孔明再活五百年。  
“非要解释的话……我大概爱你爱得昏了头。”  
诸葛亮半信半疑，“真的？”  
“真的。”  
诸葛亮搂住他，相信了。  
屏幕上的定格画面依然是他们水乳交融。  
“再看下去，我就想迟到了。”  
“再看下去，我也想让你迟到了。”  
诸葛亮亲他额头，叮嘱道：“后面的等我回来一起看。”  
后面的活塞运动还有什么亮点？刘备回忆着。  
“啊。”是换体位的时候，诸葛亮让他趴在床上，直面镜头。  
那么拍下来的当然就是他被猛操时的表情。  
刘备看向诸葛亮，从他眼中的光芒看到了他的打算。  
他绝对想下班回家和录像同步做爱。  
刘备亲亲他，表示赞成。  
他们没有加深这个吻，但唇瓣分开后，刘备听到他说了一句话。  
诸葛亮很少说“爱”，每次提及也都小心而郑重，确保刘备百分之一百地接收完整。  
因此每次刘备听到，都像有股源源不断的暖流，将他灌得满满当当。  
阳光爬上钟表。  
“再不走就真迟到了。”刘备拉他起来。  
“等等。”  
诸葛亮拿起遥控器，关掉电视。


End file.
